


you'll still love me blind

by Maharetchan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: Kimi celebrates his Abu Dhabi win in a very special way.Post Abu Dhabi '12





	you'll still love me blind

“You were so amazing! Like the way you just cruised through the entire race after Lewis retired? No mistakes? Just... so incredible, you're so incredible...”

 

Kimi laughs softly at Sebastian's unabashed enthusiasm, feeling both flattered and embarrassed by this shower of praise and appreciation Seb is reserving him: his blue eyes are alight and bright, wide and beautiful as the millions of lights of the city reflect into them. 

 

Abu Dhabi may be a dry city, but when you're a winner you can always find someone more than willing to open their secret stash to you. And so now they're both slightly drunk on very expensive champagne, sitting on the veranda of his hotel room, the city still burning and buzzing with excitement below them.

 

Victory tastes so good and sweet, he thinks absently, tuning Sebastian's chatter out for a moment: being on the top of the podium felt right and now he wants more, he craves that absolute rush of adrenaline that only winning gives you.

 

And he doesn't allow himself to think about the fact that it's highly unlikely that, with the car he has right now, he'll be able to win again. Kimi drinks in the purest and most complete happiness he has felt in years, and refuses to let it go.

 

“You're not listening to me! Why are you ignoring me, Kimi?!”

 

Sebastian shakes him lightly, laughing and stealing the bottle from his hands to take a long and satisfied sip. He only came in third, and yet he looks so genuinely happy and elated for his win that it makes Kimi feel such a deep and warm affection for him, like he never did for anybody else in the sport.

 

He laughs at him.

 

“Sorry, at the tenth 'amazing' I just thought I had heard enough.”

 

Seb almost chokes on his champagne, which makes Kimi laugh even harder. He hasn't felt this good in years, so comfortable with another person to let his guard down completely; truth be told, it was always easy to relax with Sebastian, ever since they met for the first time.

 

But now they're both older, both more experienced and they can share so much more. It feels good.

 

“I'm praising you! You should be grateful!”

 

Kimi takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment: his cheeks are warm, his clothes feel hot and heavy on his skin, but he's so happy that he doesn't care. He does try to compose himself a little, and looks at Seb with a calm expression.

 

“Thank you. It may not look like it, but I really appreciate your words. As repetitive as they might be.”

 

They both laugh, relaxing against the wall, content with the closeness they are sharing and allowing the soft breeze to wash across their sweaty faces. Kimi could close his eyes and fall asleep right there, drunk and filled with bliss like it happened to him very few times in his life. But forces himself to stay awake, to memorize every second of it, because God knows when he might have another perfect day like this.

 

Ho looks at Sebastian for the longest time: he realizes only then how much he has changed over the years, and yet he can still see the young boy he met all those years ago in the curve of his smile, in the clear honesty he reads in his eyes.

 

“I mean it, you know?”

 

“What?”

 

Sebastian clears his throat, crossing his legs and avoiding looking at him.

 

“You're an amazing driver; probably one of the best out there. You deserve so much more; so much more than what Lotus is giving you now...”

 

Kimi shrugs, feeling himself almost blush at his words.

 

“Maybe you're right. But this is what I got now and yeah, it might not be the best, but I gotta work with it, cos teams aren't exactly piling up to sign me.”

 

Sebastian falls silent, his eyes so far away Kimi isn't sure what to make of it: it's his turn to shrug, as he plays absently with the strings of his shoes.

 

“Things might always change I guess...”

 

“Oh? You know something I don't?”

 

Sebastian takes a very long and deep breath: he doesn't sound that drunk and excited anymore, and Kimi feels a lot more sober as well.

 

“I shouldn't tell you this, but... Mark's retiring next year. He's not gonna say it now to the press, of course, but we already know. So... you could come to Red Bull after he's gone. We'd be teammates and it'd be perfect.”

 

Kimi inhales deeply; he tries to laugh it off, but it's hard to do it when, secretly, he has been hoping for an opportunity like that since he came back. He doesn't want to stick with Lotus until the end of his career, and Sebastian would be there with him: and that's a hard to pass perk.

 

But he lives in reality, sadly, and knows far too well that a team at the top of the food chain like Red Bull is looking for young talents, not for people like him. He might have a world championship under his belt, but he knows his best years are behind him.

 

He's not sure Sebastian knows it.

 

“Don't think they'd be interested in me, to be honest.”

 

“I could talk to Christian and Marko. Mention how much I'd like to have you on the team...”

 

Kimi smiles, trying not to take it all too seriously, but also realizing that, on the other hand, Sebastian does.

 

“And why would they listen to you?”

 

“I just won them a third championship; I'm pretty sure keeping me happy is something they'd be interested in.”

 

Kimi sighs: the glorious feeling of victory is a little bit more, subdued now, and he should be pissed with Seb for making him think and worry about his future. But he's not: because he can sense all the care and affection the other man feels for him in his words, in the way he worries about his well being more than Kimi himself does.

 

It has been a long time since anyone has made him feel so special.

 

“Why would you want me as a teammate?”

 

Sebastian closes his eyes for a moment, taking a couple of deep breath before staring directly at him, almost defiantly.

 

“Because you're such an amazing driver and... because... because I like you. I really, really like you.”

 

Maybe it's because he's drunk, because he's a winner and feels immortal right now, like nothing can touch him, bring him down or tell him no. or maybe just because he has always been good at reading people and knowing exactly what they want.

 

He brings Sebastian closer, not allowing him to look away or break free from his arms: he prays and hope he's not misreading the situation, that the lust and need he reads in Seb's eyes isn't just a delusion, but that it's real. The other man doesn't pull away: which is a good sign.

 

Kimi runs a hand through his soft blond hair, loses himself in the deep blue of his eyes before smiling.

 

“You like me, uh?”

 

Sebastian nods, his eyes full of hope, of desire: he bites his lips and forces himself not to look away, not when his can feel Kimi's warm breath right against his lips. This is crazy, it's completely fucking absurd and he should snap out of it before things get out of hand. But he doesn't: it's too late now. He's lost in the way Sebastian looks at him and in the way his body feels next to his.

 

And he knows he's fucked.

 

“I like you too.”

 

And then Kimi kisses him, holding Sebastian close, feeling him melt into his arms, as fireworks go off in the sky above, and the warm Abu Dhabi night wraps itself around them.


End file.
